duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Strange Behaviour - Europe: 7243 4 93972 2 4
Strange Behaviour - Europe: 7243 4 93972 2 4 is a Duran Duran 2-CD compilation album, released in Europe by EMI on 17 March 1999. Track listing 7243 4 93972 2 4 CD 1 #"Planet Earth" (Night Mix) 6:56 #"Girls on Film" (Night Version) 5:30 #"My Own Way" (Night Version) 6:35 #"Hungry Like the Wolf" (Night Version) 5:10 #"Hold Back The Rain" (Remix) 6:36 #"Rio" (Carnival Version) 6:39 #"New Religion" (Carnival Version) 5:15 #"Is There Something I Should Know?" (Monster Mix) 6:40 #"Union of the Snake" (The Monkey Mix) 6:26 #"New Moon on Monday" (Extended Version) 6:03 #"The Reflex" (Dance Mix) 6:32 #"The Wild Boys" (Wilder Than Wild Boys Extended Mix) 7:59 CD 2 #"Notorious" (Extended Mix) 5:15 #"Skin Trade" (Stretch Mix) 7:41 #"Meet El Presidente" (12" Version) 7:14 #"American Science" (Chemical Reaction Mix) 7:42 #"I Don't Want Your Love" (Dub Mix) 7:36 #"All She Wants Is" (US Master Mix) 7:19 #"Violence of Summer" (Power Mix) 4:57 #"Come Undone" (Come Undub) 4:47 #"Love Voodoo" (Sidney Street 12" Mix) 4:40 #"Too Much Information" (12" Jellybean Mix) 6:43 #"None of the Above" (Drizabone 12" Mix) 6:36 #"Drowning Man" (D:Ream Ambient Mix) 6:45 Credits *Producer - Alex Sadkin (tracks: 1-9 to 1-11), Chris Kimsey (tracks: 2-7), Colin Thurston (tracks: 1-1 to 1-7), Daniel Abraham (tracks: 2-5, 2-6), Duran Duran (tracks: 1-8 to 1-12, 2-1 to 2-12), Ian Little (tracks: 1-8 to 1-11), John Jones (tracks: 2-9, 2-10, 2-11, 2-12), Jonathan Elias (tracks: 2-5, 2-6), Nile Rodgers (tracks: 1-12, 2-1 to 2-4) *Written by Taylor (tracks: 1-1 to 1-12), Taylor (tracks: 1-1 to 1-12, 2-1 to 2-12), Rhodes (tracks: 1-1 to 1-12, 2-1 to 2-12), Taylor (tracks: 1-1 to 1-12), Le Bon (tracks: 1-1 to 1-12, 2-1 to 2-12), Campbell (tracks: 2-7), Cuccurullo (tracks: 2-7 to 2-12) Additional information: *1-8 Mixed by Alex Sadkin, Ian Little *1-11 Mixed by Jason Corsaro, Nile Rodgers *1-12 Engineer - Jason Corsaro *2-1 Mixed by, Engineer - Daniel Abraham *2-2 Mixed by, Engineer - Daniel Abraham *2-2 Remixed by Larry Levan *2-3 Remixed by Mark S. Berry *2-4 Edited by Tuta Aquino *2-4 Remixed by Justin Strauss, Murray Elias *2-5 Engineer (Remix) - Bob Rosa *2-5 Recorded by, Mixed by - Daniel Abraham *2-5 Remixed by Shep Pettibone *2-6 Engineer (Remix) - Goh Hotoda *2-6 Remixed by Shep Pettibone *2-7 Remixed by Brown-Eyes *2-8 Engineer - Lee Hamblin *2-8 Mixed by Ross Anderson, Simon "The Funky Ginger" Law *2-9 Remixed by Definition of Sound *2-10 Remixed by BOP, Jellybean *2-11 Remixed by Drizabone *2-12 Remixed by D:Ream Notes: *All Originally ℗ the copyright in this sound recording is owned by EMI Records Ltd. Digital Remasters ℗ 1999 The copyright in this sound recording is owned by EMI Records Ltd. *℗ 1999 the copyright in this compilation is owned by EMI Records Ltd. *© 1999 EMI Records Ltd. this label copy information is the subject of copyright protection. *© EMI Records Ltd. *UK: 493 9722 *F: PM520 I *Printed in the EU. Barcode and other identifiers: *Barcode (Scanned): 724349397224 *Barcode (Text): 7 24349 39722 4 *Label Code: LC 0542 See also *Album & single covers from around the world *Duran Duran discography Category:Strange Behaviour (compilation)